


Just The Thought Of (Makin' Love To) You

by Gangstertogangster



Category: Luke Cage (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fix-It of Sorts, Fluff and Smut, Porn With Plot, Shameless Smut, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-10
Updated: 2020-02-10
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:22:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22646353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gangstertogangster/pseuds/Gangstertogangster
Summary: I wanted Valentine's Fluff and Porn so there you have it. Two of my favorite things in fics, combined. This is shamelessly fluff and smut filled.Mariah and Hernan's second Valentine's together (the February after season 2 takes place and some elements of the plot didn't happen.
Relationships: Shades Alvarez/Mariah Dillard
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	Just The Thought Of (Makin' Love To) You

_“Suga mama mama mama...”_

Hernan found himself vibing to the older song playing on his car radio. He hadn’t heard it since he was much younger, when B’Day was first released. Maybe it was on in some strip club? Not that he wanted to associate this song with that. 

_“Just the thought of makin’ love to you...”_

He found the melody clinging to his eardrums like static, then they just rolled off his tongue. 

He paid careful attention to the road, he had to. He was driving his own expensive ride in Manhattan of all places. But he couldn’t help thinking of the movement of her hips against his...

She was his suga mama in every sense, Hernan couldn’t forget that. Especially not as his breathing got heavier and the car felt hotter. 

When the song was done, he then scoffed at himself as Ciara burst through the car speakers. Why was he on the 2000s R&B station? 

He impatiently turned the benz’s radio off and sat through the unbearable stop-and-go traffic. 

When at last he got to the store after the ordeal of parking the damn Benz in the first place, he groaned as Redbone was permeating the air. It was the whitest establishment ever. But they also had what he was looking for. He’d put his Ray-Bans back on, the white lights and Swarovski crystals were quite blinding, after all. 

A salesman approached him. “Can I help you find anything, sir?” He asked, a little sheepish. 

Hernan looked him in the eyes through his Wayfarers, hands folded in front of him. He thought for a moment, then said, “I had a piece on hold.” 

He waited as the salesman got the owner over. The owner, an older white man who looked like an antique himself, presented to Hernan the magnificent crystal elephant figurine. It shone so bright in the light. The raised trunk was shining brightest, which was fitting, as this was the most important part. 

“Who’s this for, son?” The man asked. 

“My girl,” Hernan replied a little more jovial than he wished his tone registered. 

“She a republican?” The old man laughed. Hernan just gave him a shaded stare. 

“Why sunglasses indoors?” The man tried again. 

“It’s bright in here, don’t you think?” Hernan countered. The man shut up until he went to ring up and wrap up the gift. He took his sweet time with the wrapping. 

Meanwhile Mya was playing. “My love is like...My body’s like...” It was almost comical. 

“Interesting playlist,” Hernan remarked. 

The man shrugged, saying dismissively, “I need to turn on the urban stuff to get more people in these doors.” 

Hernan didn’t answer this. He left with a curt “thank you for your help” after the man finished gingerly wrapping and then padding the Swarovski elephant. 

When he got back in the car, he placed the specially secured box as careful as possible in the trunk. He already had several shopping bags carrying wrapped presents in the back. 

Then, he called Alex up. Without so much as a greeting, after Alex picked up, Hernan directed, “Get Mariah to come back to her place.” 

He let himself in, entering through the back, when he got to her Brownstone. He displayed everything immaculately. 

Mariah drank her martini all by herself in the club. 

* * *

_“I’mma be like a jolly rancher that you get from the corner store...”_

She wasn’t sure why she was blasting B’Day through the office as she worked diligently at her laptop planning the lineups for the next few months, going over budgets, and then there was the managing of the next big fundraiser she was throwing. 

She was too old to be thinking of her suga baby, wherever he may be. No matter how sweet he could be, or how good in bed (or on the office desk) he was. She began to think about later in the day, the approaching night, how good that would feel...

She snapped out of it, shut the music off so she could fully concentrate. But it was too late. She was already fidgeting impatient in her seat, desperately trying to think of something that wasn’t that ass, those hips, that...

All of a sudden, Alex came through into the room. “Madam,” he said, “Sorry to interrupt but there’s a matter you need to take care of at home.” 

Mariah looked at him skeptically. “Really, Alex? It can wait. It can wait its ass on the couch after letting itself in through the backdoor like I know it has.” 

Alex blushed. He nodded, hastily apologized, turned to leave. 

Mariah directed, “Wait, Alex.” 

Alex turned back around. 

Mariah smiled, raised an eyebrow. “You get the packages ready upstairs?” 

Alex nodded, a little reluctant. He couldn’t hide his jealousy even a little. 

Mariah resisted the temptation to roll her eyes. “You made sure he’s not gone upstairs?” 

“Hernan wouldn’t,” Alex assured her. 

Hernan kept looking at his Rolex, waiting on his girl. Alex came in through the front door.

“She wants you to wait,” Alex reported. 

Hernan nodded, a little bummed but he wasn’t surprised. He continued to sit on the couch, occasionally springing out of his seat to adjust the flowers or change the position of this or that present. 

Alex said, “Anything else you need?” 

“No,” said Hernan, “I’m good here.” 

Alex nodded, smiled, turned and left. 

Hernan sat on the couch, flipping through the TV. Mariah had to be ready soon... 

He stayed up the night before looking for extra things. This was his third ever Valentine’s Day with her, they’d been through so much, so it had to be special. But it wasn’t long before his eyelids began to grow heavy. 

* * *

When Mariah got home, she found the place all dark. She flipped the lights on. 

Hernan was sound asleep on the sofa. He was a quiet sleeper, Mariah found, but it was amusing to see him seated with his eyes closed and his chest moving with the inhales and exhales he took in his sleep. 

Mariah rolled her eyes, scoffed. But she also looked all around at the African violet arrangements. She smiled, shook her head. 

She approached closer, saw the champagne and chocolates she loved on the dining room table. She saw various presents of varying size on there too. Mariah’s smile widened. 

She went over to her man, gave him a little shove. She gave a harder one when he didn’t stir. Hernan slowly awoke, cursed himself under his breath. He felt like the world’s biggest moron. 

Almost defensively, Hernan said, “You took a while to get here.” 

“I have work to do,” Mariah condescendingly answered. 

Hernan gave a soft chuckle at that. Adjusting his sweet brown eyes to the lights was a pretty cute sight, Mariah had to admit. 

Hernan got to his feet and took the biggest gift off the table, handed it over to her. He watched her careful as she unwrapped it. When she got to the figurine inside, she gasped. She put a hand to her mouth. The crystal elephant was now visible to her. She looked at him with such adoration he thought he might melt. 

“Happy Valentine’s Day, baby,” Hernan said to her. Mariah undid the gift completely, gingerly placed it on the center of the table. 

“You didn’t get me a damn place to keep it?” Mariah demanded, half serious. 

Hernan looked at her as if to say, “really?” 

Mariah walked over in front of him, grabbed his tie, kissed him hard. He put his hands on her hips,moving one hand up towards her cheek, which he cupped. 

Mariah pulled away, said, “Let’s go upstairs.” Hernan’s heart began to race like wild. 

When they got into the bedroom, Mariah showed Hernan the gifts he had waiting for him. “Open them,” she goaded. 

Hernan opened his presents and looked upon them in awe. She didn’t spare any expense with the bling. 

New pinky rings. New gold Rolex. A book of collected poems by Rita Dove (She’d already turned him onto Maya, Nikki, Lorde). Suga momma indeed. 

“Thank you,” he could only manage to say. Mariah laughed. 

Then, she instructed, “Put those on the top of that dresser. Don’t let the wrappings ruin my floor, and we’ll need that bed. He gave her a slightly petulant look but did as told. 

She scolded, “Don’t forget to collect that shit when you leave.” He clucked his tongue at that. 

When he finished carefully putting his own gifts on top of her dresser, he turned around to see Mariah. His jaw practically fell to the floor. Mariah had on some classic lingerie. Black lacy bra and panties that matched. She’d slipped out of her designer dress. 

Hernan looked her up and down, wanted to take her in his arms and never let go. He stared at her, though not like a piece of food. More like he saw Aphrodite right before him. 

He cautiously approached her. Got closer, closer, leaned in. He nuzzled her neck. She put on the perfume he liked so much. He sighed deep. She smiled, stroked the back of his neck. She whispered, “Hang up my dress.” 

He sighed, a little disappointed. But he did as he was told. Got one of the wooden hangers and carefully hung the dress back up. 

Meanwhile she pulled the comforter down, the sheets. He tried not to run back over to her. Instead he tried to swagger over. He got his hands all around her waist, grabbed her butt. 

She undid his tie. Unbuttoned the shirt, unzipped the pants. His heart beat faster as she touched him, undressed him. She practically threw his suit jacket on the floor. She shoved him down on the bed. He let her take his shoes off, his socks, He was so hard and aching for her to get on him. 

He lay back on the bed and she pushed his head down on a pillow. With her teeth, she went for the waistband of his boxer briefs, knowing full well his bulge was an obstacle. She got impatient and yanked them off. She kissed slow and hard along his pelvis. 

She turned around and let him unhook her bra, taking the opportunity to rub up against his erection. He could barely remember how to use his hands. She slid out of her panties because she wanted to stop playing games and just get to the action. 

She started lining herself up with him, and he started sucking on her nipples while she got on top of him. As their bodies melded, Hernan kept his hands busy while he could barely think straight. He grabbed her butt, had his hands on her, holding her hips close as she grinded on him. He kept trying to get back to her breasts. She let him come close, but then kept pulling away, her hands pressing down on his chest as she rode him harder and harder. 

Usually they’d both last longer but Mariah was greedy and wanted all of him right then. She threw her head back and he took the opportunity to reach up and feel her. She slowed down, which perplexed him. He got her hands back on her butt and held tight while she just got the pace back to where it was, then went harder, faster. 

They were both sweating, Hernan was grunting and felt his breathing get so intense while Mariah couldn’t keep herself from moaning. They both kept moving with each other, and Mariah felt herself getting louder. That was pushing Hernan close to climax. 

They both came hard. She collapsed onto him, and he held onto her tightly. Their bodies trembled. He kissed her face all over. She kissed him back. They were both tired, but it wasn’t really exhaustion that kept them laying there. It was that they both wanted to stay in each other’s arms. 

Mariah tried not to think about the hassle of making the reservations for the restaurant on time before they regrouped and went back at it. 


End file.
